gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Voltic
The Coil Voltic is an all-electric sports car in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' This car is inspired by the Tesla Roadster and Lotus Elise with styling from the Hennessey Venom GT. As such it features a low front end with a fairly tall front face, featuring three bumper grilles; the central grille spanning two thirds of the bumper width and then a smaller one either side. The headlights are totally ovular, which somehow resembles Rinspeed sQuba, an amphibious car based on Lotus Elise. The manufacturer emblem is located right in front of the bonnet/hood, in the centre. The bonnet features two large, curved-edge intakes placed in the middle. The sides of the car are very curvy and the greenhouse shrinks in width towards the rear of the car. The main body line curves downwards between the two arches, but curves upwards for either arch, more so for the rear arch, much like a Series 2 Lotus Exige. The main lines that form the edge of the side intakes for the car are also curved. The intake just in front of the rear wheel arch features a CFRP insert. The wheelbase of the car is relatively short, giving the car the appearance of a lightweight, compact roadster, typical of a Lotus-related design. The wheels featured on this car are split five spoke wheels, which appear to be inspired by those found on the Lotus Exige S. The rear end of this car features rear lighting made up of two circular lamps either side of a central section. The lower area of the rear bumper has a plastic insert. This rear face arrangement very much resembles a Series 2 Lotus Exige. The Voltic can come in hardtop, topless, and a carbon fiber rooftop forms. Note that none of these roofs are functional. The interior of the Voltic in the enhanced version is unique, as the tachometer is multi-colored with "KW", short for "kilowatts". Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Voltic is an averagely fast car, with incredibly quick and responsive acceleration. Since it is an electric vehicle, the Voltic has a specially-tuned single-speed transmission which directly drives the rear wheels. This results in the vehicle having a very quick throttle response. Its powerful electric engine provides sufficient torque for the vehicle to climb steep hills with ease, and acceleration in this vehicle is one of the best in the game, tied with the Rapid GT sports car. Handling is quick and sharp, thanks to its very light design and low profile, but its short wheelbase could lead to loss of control, especially at high speeds. Also, its light weight and short wheelbase makes it very easy to get pushed off the road by other heavier cars. The vehicle's durability is mediocre, as its body panels are very easily deformable and detachable from collisions. The wheels also have a tendency to camber and lock-up easily. Due to it being an electric powered vehicle, there is very little to no noise coming from the engine, even at high speeds or accelerating with a handbrake. In fact, it only makes a noise if the vehicle is moving, and is clearly noted when is used with a radio turned off and in a quieter area. GTA V Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Voltic-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *''Note: this vehicle does not have a turbo upgrade (see Trivia).'' Image Gallery VolticCarbonTop-GTAV-front.png|A carbon top Voltic in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) GTAV-Voltic-Front.png|Front quarter view, as seen in Premium Deluxe Motorsport. (Rear quarter view) Volic-Poster-ad-GTAV.png|'Voltic' poster advertisement in Premium Deluxe Motorsport. CoilVoltic-GTAV-Ad.jpg|A Voltic billboard. Voltic-GTAV-Front.jpg|A white Voltic. Voltic-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Topless Voltic on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Voltic2-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Hardtop Voltic on the Rockstar Games Social Club. VolticCustom-GTAVPC-Front.png|An NPC-customized Voltic found ouside Los Santos Customs in the enhanced version of GTA V. (rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Usually found at the Kortz Center's parking, in Pacific Bluffs. *Can also be found in the parking garage near the player's getaway vehicle while setting up the final heist for The Big Score. *Sometimes found in a parking lot north of Los Santos International Airport near the runway next to the road leading away from Los Santos Customs and past the Triathlon. *Sometimes found in the Vinewood Bowl Theater parking lot, eastern Vinewood Hills. *When Three's Company is over, a Voltic rests directly ahead of the player, close to two utility vehicles, upon completion of the mission, but only if the player gets to the mission and starts it on foot, as the previous vehicle the player is driving will spawn in place of the Voltic when the mission ends. *Also easy to find in the parking lot of the Marlowe Vineyards. *Can be seen roaming around Rockford Hills. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can rarely be found roaming around Rockford Hills. *Both variants can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $150,000. Trivia *With a price of $150,000, the Voltic is the cheapest car in the "Super" class. *The default radio stations for the Voltic are FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. *Although this car is based on the Lotus Elise, the car's name, Coil Voltic, may be inspired from its electric-driven descendant, the Tesla Roadster ("Coil" refers to Nikola Tesla, the inventor of the Tesla coil, while "Voltic" may refer to Tesla Roadster's status as an electric sports car). **Also, in real life, both the Lotus Elise and the Tesla Roadster share the same platform. *Being an electric vehicle, the car will not explode if it catches fire, though the battery will be destroyed and render the vehicle inactive. It can still be destroyed by explosions, heavy damage or gunfire. *Due to the electric motor being connected directly to the wheels, the Voltic can go just as fast in reverse as it can forwards. *The Voltic also shares a similarity to the Alarde, which is also based on an Elise in the 2003 game Midnight Club II (another well-known Rockstar game, although the Alarde itself is not considered an electric car). *The Voltic is one of the fastest accelerating vehicles in a straight line without upgrades, beating the Entity XF and Adder. This is because electric cars have huge amounts of torque available as soon as the engine starts, and because the single-speed transmission has been specially tuned to optimize acceleration, just like the real-life Tesla Roadster. **Also, because it has an electric motor instead of an internal combustion engine, the Voltic is one of the very few cars in the game that can't have a Turbo or EMS upgrade installed. *Despite it being a single transmission car, there is a six speed gearbox inside. This is most likely an oversight. *After the 1.17 patch, if the primary colour is changed at Los Santos Customs, the hood will not be painted, and will stay its original color. This has been fixed in the enhanced version of the game. *Oddly, the battery model uses four verniers and timimg belts in line with each other to resemble four motors/batteries. *Despite it being a fully-electric car, when the player exits the car, they may hear the sound of engine oil dripping down from parts as if it had an internal combustion engine. Also, the oil pressure light on the dashboard is always on when the car is on. See Also *Khamelion - Another full-electric sports car in Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }} de:Voltic (V) es:Voltic fr:Voltic hu:Voltic pl:Voltic pt:Voltic ru:Voltic Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Coil Category:Electric vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class